Tennessee Bound
|season = 4 |number = 15 |overall = 112 |airdate = January, 24, 1955 |production = 4-15 / 112 |imdb = tt0609335 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "First Stop" |next = "Ethel's Home Town" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TennesseeJail.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TeensyWeensy.jpg Tennessee Bound was the 112th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 15th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on January, 24, 1955. Synopsis After getting lost and ending up south in Tennessee, the Ricardos and Mertzes get arrested for speeding and Tennessee Ernie Ford helped them escape, to continue their trip west, to California. Plot summary Lucy is lost. She took a wrong turn somewhere, and the gang is smack dab in the middle of Tennessee. She asks directions from a gas station attendant, and she finds out that they're near Bent Fork, the hometown of dear, old Cousin Ernie. To avoid running into Ernie and having their trip further delayed, Ricky speeds through the town as fast as he can. A stroke of bad luck has Ricky caught speeding by the sheriff. Ricky is willing to pay the speeding ticket and be on his way. But Lucy is in a feisty mood, and she insists that they weren't speeding and shouldn't have to pay. Lucy irritates the sheriff so much that she ends up locked in jail. Ricky calls for Cousin Ernie to help, but alas, the sheriff despises Ernie, since Ernie once jilted one of his twin daughters at the alter. Ernie's first plan is to file away the bars of Lucy's jail cell while singing. The gang successfully files away the bars, but before Lucy has a chance to escape, the sheriff has a change of heart. The singing cheered him up, and he is willing to let Lucy free. Of course, when he opens the cell, he finds Lucy holding the filed bars. The sheriff then locks up everyone- the Ricardos, the Mertzes, and Cousin Ernie. After a failed attempt on Ernie's part to get free by marrying one of the sheriff's twins, Ernie finds out that it's the twins' dream to go to Hollywood and be a star. Teensy and Weensy audition for Ricky, but when the sheriff finds out that Ricky can't take his daughters along to Hollywood, he declares that they will remain locked up for a long time. Before Ricky gets locked up, though, Teensy and Weensy want to know if they can dance with the rising movie star. Ricky refuses, but, as a last-ditch attempt to escape, Cousin Ernie convinces Ricky and everyone else to square dance with the girls. Ernie is the square dance caller, and before the last verse, he gives Lucy and Ricky the signal through a cleverly disguised call. Ricky takes some rope hanging on the wall, and Lucy and Ricky tie up the twins and the sheriff. The Ricardos and Mertzes promptly drive away, free to go to sunny California. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Tennessee Ernie Ford ... as Cousin Ernie *Marilyn Bordan ... as Teensy *Rosalyn Bordan ... as Weensy *Will Wright ... as Sherriff *Aaron Spelling ... as Cousin Zeke, gas station man Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes